


Soul Smut

by Moonie711



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, RP, Roleplay, Smut, Soul Bond, role play, soul smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711
Summary: He felt an overwhelming sense of home.Because despite the obvious trials their relationship had been through in the past one thing remained clear:Frisk had remained consistent throughout his entire life, their bond of friendship and love withstanding not only years or lifetimes but actual time and space itself, sparking something deep inside his soul that he couldn't quite identify until now."s-soulmate.." it came out as a near whisper as the realization suddenly dawned on him.This was the reason he had been so drawn to her in the first place, why he had an overwhelming sense of dominance and possession over her.She was his and had always destined to be.N o m a t t e r w h a t .And unbeknownst to the bitty the tiny inverted soul frisk held in her hands began to reflect on this fact, as slowly the tiny hairline cracks and cuts that littered his fragile soul began to disappear.It started to heal.





	1. Soulmate*

Heat cycles were a normal thing that most monsters-- specifically bitty monsters went through atleast twice a year, but unfortunately for Edgy he was surrounded by horny monsters who were constantly screwing around, and menstruating woman who were all cycling around the same time, and it was driving him fuckin' nuts.

His hormones were all over the damn place, making his magic flare and become unstable as his soul ached at the overflow of magic in his bones. His instincts wanted-- no needed a soulmate; or hell, anyone really who'd be willing to help him through it.

But Edgy was a prideful monster, and didn't want anyone seeing him so weak and pathetic.

He was so damn hot and uncomfortable to the point where it physically hurt.  
His clothes were soaked with sweat, and his magic was constantly summoning itself, demanding constant attention and release, which was not only completely embarrassing, but extremely exhausting.

Luckily he had prepared by stocking up on a couple of icepacks and somehow managed to make himself a little nest in the safety of his humans bedroom.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a shoebox filled with an excessive amount of frisks socks and panties, hell he even managed to snag one of her favorite pushup bras and was using it as a sort of bed.

Being surrounded by his humans scent was not only soothing, but comforting as well and made him feel safe, and damn her panties smelled so fuckin' good~

He began to salivate at the thought of Frisk coming home and finding him in his little box surrounded by her dirty panties and socks and couldn't help but whimper quietly to himself at the mental image of her flustered and surprised face.

He wanted her to touch him so~ fuckin' bad, to kiss him, and hold him, and suck on his magic like her very existence depended on it.

But he was alone, and to embarrassed to ask for help, so naturally he did the next best thing he could think of.

"s-sweetheart~" He moaned quietly to himself, his hands traveling down to his pants to free his raging erection.

Slowly he began to play with himself.

__

  
Frisk has been gone all day due to several of her friends asking for her help. While she had been gone, the brunette had been constantly subjected to the overpowering scent of the skeletons' heat that seemed to cling to the air. The brunette was sure that she smelt like at least three different horny skeletons but at least she was finally back in the comfort of her room.

Stretching a bit, her back cracked to release the tension that had been building up for the past few hours. With a sigh of relief, she locked her bedroom door as a way to ward off any unwanted skeletons. After all, she really wasn't in the mood to ward off any horny skeletons who already had soulmates.

As she started to hum to herself, Frisk began to gather a few items for her shower. Once she was by her dresser, the human froze as she heard a small moan.. Glancing around, she started to notice the lack of dirty clothes that had been scattered along the floor for the past few days. Frisk had been lazy these past few days, simply tossing small articles of clothing on the ground and telling herself she'd pick them up later. The sudden lack of clothes was odd, especially since she hand't picked them up herself.

Moving towards the sound, Frisk paused when she noticed the sound was coming from underneath her dresser. Getting on her knees, the determined soul felt around for a moment before grasping the edge of the box and pulling it out into the open. A bit surprised to see Edgy surrounded with her dirty clothes and touching himself, the articles of clothing in her free hand slipped as she blushed.

"E-Edgy! What in the-!?"  
Shit, this was absolutely flustering. Unsure of just what to do, the brunette's eyes instinctively looked away as she bit on her bottom lip. Letting go of the box, Frisk finally picked up on the scent flowing through her bedroom. She hadn't been able to pick up on it earlier since she had been surrounded by horny skeletons earlier today but now it seemed so obvious.

"S-Shit, hold on! I-I'll give you some more privacy. I didn't think-! I'm so sorry!"

  
__

  
Edgy hadn't noticed when frisk had entered the room, and hell even if he did he wasn't sure he'd beable to stop himself anyways, already so into what he was doing.

It was only when he heard the familiar sound of bones popping and cracking back into place that got his attention and in turn set him off, he wasn't even able to hold in the moan of arousal that left him.

Fuck. Why the hell was that noise so fuckin hot?

Before he could process that he was no longer alone, and someone else was indeed in the room, his box was suddenly pulled out from underneath the dark safety of the dresser and out into the open, suddenly coming face to face with the person who he had been thinking about all damn day.

"s-sweetheart." It came out more as a surprised choke than anything , as the mere sight of her flustered face pushed him right over the edge, and he embarrassingly came right there and then, squirting his load all over himself and onto the various articles of clothing he had lined his nest with.

"f-fuck!" He threw his head back as his orgasm shook through his bones and burned up into his soul. It took him a moment to compose himself afterwards, but when he did he nearly pounced his human.

"w-wait!" He attempted to sit up and stop her but due to his legs feeling so weak, he reached out with a hand instead, managing to turn her soul blue to keep her in place and prevent her from leaving.

"d-don't leave." It sounded like a beg, and with the way his magic was still standing at full attention, suggested that not only was he not done, but he also needed help.

"p-please don't leave me sugar.."

  
__

  
Turning her eyes back to Edgy, Frisk bit down on her bottom lip as she took in his form. Just how long had he been here in a shoe box filled with her clothes? Half of the socks looked like they were already soaked with sweat and he was covered in cum. Had this been going on since this morning? Shit, she hadn't thought that Edgy's heat would be coming so soon.

Feeling terrible that she had left him here alone for so long, her eyes softened as she stayed in place. Moving to scoop him up into her hand, the brunette pet the side of his skull with her thumb. Giving a small smile, she cooed, "I would never leave you, Edgy. I was just a bit surprised, that's all. I mean, this isn't exactly what I expected to come back too. How long were you here for?"

Glancing around, she paused for a moment before standing up, "Maybe we can take a shower first..."  
She knew that she must smell like some of the other skeletons. In fact, she was surprised that Edgy hadn't commented on it yet. Perhaps her couldn't smell it over his own heat but she couldn't be sure. Glancing down at the bitty in her hands, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"How about we shower first and then move on over to my bed? I think you need to clean up a little and I definitely smell gross. We can always start off with some steamy shower sex if you want."

Oh geez, punning and flirting was definitely embarrassing for her. Usually Edgy was the one who was so demanding and flirty but he seemed so out of it that Frisk was taking control a bit. Hopefully he wouldn't mind once his heat was completely gone

  
__

 

Edgy couldn't help but snort at his humans lame pun, they were getting better with wordplay, but they still weren't nearly as hilarious or clever as his bad jokes-- that was impossible, still though, frisk managed to make him smile, which was a win in his book.

"ya' jus' wha' the doctor ordered sweetheart." His grin widened and dropped just as quick as the scent of another skeleton suddenly hit him.

Scrunching up his nose the bitty did his best not to vomit magic all over his human, he hadn't noticed it at first as he had been surrounded by her sinnfully delicious dirty underwear, but now that he was up close and personal with her he couldn't ignore the overbearingly disgusting scent of several monsters on her.

Not only did she smell like a pile of dog shit, but he was furious about her being covered in so many different and equally disgusting scents-- all of which reeked of musk and heat, sending him into possessive protective mate mode.

"the hell ya' smell like that for?!" He growled, baring his fangs as he tried to control the urge to kill someone, the offensive smells driving him borderline mad at the overpowering need to rid her of the stench and smother her in his own musk instead.

She was definitely right about needing a shower, and not just for her sake but for his as well.

He knew he must look like a fuckin' mess, he was covered in obscene amounts of his own cum and sweat and admittedly he probably looked as gross as his human smelled, so he definitely wasn't going to object to 'shower time' with his human, which was his absolute favorite time.

  
__

  
"Ah shit, I knew I must smell pretty rancid. I was trying to help some of the other souls out with things and the house stinks because so many skeletons are in heat. I tried to avoid touching all of them but it's kind of hard to do when everyone smells like them," Frisk responded, not bothering to pick up her clothes. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be needing them once the shower was done.

With Edgy still in her hand, Frisk entered the bathroom connected to her room. Not bothering to lock the door behind them, she set Edgy on the counter before moving to turn on the water. She loved when it was hot enough to turn her skin red so of course that's what she did. As the water started to heat up and steam filled the room, Frisk began to strip.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Edgy before giggling. Raising an eyebrow, she teased, "You plan on getting in the shower with your clothes on or do I need to strip you down myself? Certainly you can undress yourself, Love."

Frisk was really turning up the teasing today. It wasn't often that she got to see Edgy in heat and it was fun to see him looking a bit helpless like earlier. Plus, his posessive nature over how she smelled earlier was quite a turn on for her.

Not bothering to wait on a reply from Edgy, Frisk kicked all her clothes into a corner before sliding into the bath. Letting the warm water roll over her body, the brunette knew he could easily teleport himself in whenever he wished. Oh, she knew she was in for a good time.

  
__

  
Edgy watched with hungry predatorial eyes as Frisk removed each article of clothing, watching it fall to the ground in slow motion as she slowly revealed herself to him.

His magic thrummed in his chest as his eyes wondered over her body, taking her in entirely before even attempting to reach for his own clothes, which unlike his human, he couldn't get out of fast enough.

"dont wait up sweetheart." The bitty grinned over as he watched his human climb into the shower, meanwhile he kept himself busy as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled down his shorts, revealing his still sensitive and very erect member.

A tint of pink dusted his cheeks as the cold air hit his sweat-covered moist bones, ripping a shiver from the skeleton as his dick twitched at the sudden exposure.

Fuck it was cold, it felt nice against his burning body, but still wasn't enough to sedate his rising fever.

No, there was only one thing that would calm his thrumming magic, and she was ready and waiting for him to join her.

Without so much as a second thought Edgy teleported into the shower to rest on frisks shoulder, immediately the bitty let out a sigh of content as the steaming water rained down and hit his bones in all the right places, washing the grim from him and cleansing his body from the earlier sin he had managed to cover himself in.

Carefully he took a seat, holding onto a strand of frisks hair for support, he leaned his skull into the crook of her neck, closing his eyes he let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of just being close and intimate with his human.

"i-i missed ya' sugar." He mumbled into her skin, pulling away to stare down into his lap and at his glowing crimson magic, which was practically screaming at him for attention.

His soul ached, and without thinking he suddenly reached out and grasped himself, giving his dick a lazy stroke he twitched in mild pleasure before turning back to his human, looking up at her in a silent beg.

  
__

  
Humming in the shower, Frisk enjoyed the feeling of the warm water beating down on her body. By the time Edgy has arrived on her shoulder, the brunette had already lathered herself up with bodywash. Working on getting all the suds off, she hummed to herself as she heard Edgy's sigh of content.

Soon enough, the small tug on her hair from Edgy grasping it was enough to catch her attention. Listening to him speak, she smiled before replying, "I missed you too, Love. I'm so sorry that I left you here alone in such a state. I had no idea."

Turning her eyes over to Edgy, Frisk didn't miss the begging in his eyes. Taking a moment to sit down in the shower, the water continued to beat down as she scooped him into her hands. Lifting the bitty up to her face, Frisk pressed a small kiss to the side of his face.

"Tell me what you want, Edgy. I won't know unless you tell me~" Oh, she definitely knew what he wanted. Frisk was just being a minx about it

It was just so hard to resist teasing Edgy. He was rarely his vulnerable and it was absolutely adorable in her eyes. Hell, she could just eat him right up as long as he kept those eyes on her and said he loved her. She was a sucker for that sort of stuff.

Then again, maybe Edgy just had a hold on Frisk's soul that she wasn't even aware of.

  
__

  
The bitty couldn't help but wiggle in her grasp, his body was just so damn sensitive.

Every time she pressed a kiss to his temple, or ran her fingers over him; hell even the way she looked at him was setting him off right now.

He wasn't a particularly submissive monster either, quite the opposite actually, so to let his human see him in such a vulnerable and needy state was completely new to him; which meant naturally he didn't take well to being teased-- not that anyone had ever had the balls to try before now.

He was always so small and tiny, and was constantly patronized by the other members of the house for it, so whenever he was in bed he had made it a point to always stay in control and lead during sex, letting his human know exactly who was dominant in the relationship by often forcing her into submission, even if it meant using excessive amounts of magic just to get his point across.

Not that he did it to make her feel weak or belittled, no, he loved his human, she made him feel safe.(edited)  
The front he often put up was mainly to protect himself and his pride, and to assure that he'd never be taken advantage of or teased, like the way he was during his day-to-day life due to his bitty size.

But Edgy trusted Frisk, and decided to drop his tough guy guise and allow her to see his weakness; something only she would ever be allowed to see.

"p-please s-sugar, i-i need ya'" The bitty pressed his face into her hand, rubbing against her fingers desperately as he craved any type of friction to get himself off.

"t-touch me." He begged her, sounding nervous and embarrassed as he took her fingers into his tiny hands and pressed is against his ribs, making himself moan outloud as he felt her soft skin against his burning bones in the most pleasant and satisfying way possible.

S-Stars he needed her, no one else could ever make him feel the way she did. And as if to assure her of this fact he thrusted his hips forward, grinding up into her and forcing a moan from the bitty's slacked jaw.

"p-please.." His hips were rocking into her steadily now, something he had lost control over a long time ago.  
(i look at our rps, then other ppls and idk if this is even rp anmore, its like a lowkey cowritten smutfic xD)

  
__

  
(Okay MAYBE but also i love it regardless. Let's just publish this shit on AO3 lol)  
(I still consider it rp, just DETAILED rp lol)

A bit surprised by how easily Edgy has seemingly dropped his guise, Frisk realized just how terrible his heat must really be. Deciding to cut down on the teasing for now, the brunette watched for a moment as the bitty rutted against her hand. With her free hand, the determined soul started to rub at his spine. The fingers he had already pressed against his ribs started to lightly rub small circles in place.

"Of course, Sugar Skull. You know I'd do anything for you," she replied, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. Watching as he tried to get any sort of friction her could, Frisk felt her face heating up in embarrassment. She was so used to Edgy being in control that this seemed out of place, although she happily welcomed it.

She was used to being dominated and told what to do. Not that it was unwelcome but sometimes it did make her feel the tiniest bit weak. Sure, Frisk loved being forced into submission but there had been a few times she had wished to be the one in control. The fact that Edgy was giving her the chance to do so in one of his weakest moments meant the world to her. With a smile on her face, it wasn't long before a devilish twinkle came to her eye.

Removing her hand from Edgy's back, Frisk replaced it with her tongue. Gently running her tongue up his spine, she started to trail kisses down his back soon after. Meanwhile, her now free hand rested on her thigh before slowly making its way to her clit.(edited)  
"You feeling good, Edgy baby?" she questioned, continuing to run her fingers over his body. Starting to apply more pressure, she cooed, "Look at my sweet little bitty, all ready to come undone in my hand. Such a sweet boy~"

Damn alright, maybe she was getting a bit too invested in this roll. Frisk had a feeling it might come back to bite her in the long run, but for not it didn't matter. With a grin, she teased, "You're so naughty, doing all those things with my underwear. Were you trying to get caught, baby? Did you want to be found out?"

  
__

  
The bitty nearly doubled over as Frisks fingers made contact with his bones, making him moan out in approval, and when she took them away to run her tongue along his spine instead he practically curled into himself and screamed in bliss.

Normally Edgy wasn't typically this loud and vocal during sex, but being in heat not only made him hyper sensitive to every little touch, but completely sapped away his self control and logic.

He didn't care if she saw him beg, or cry, or teeter over the line of blissful insanity, she made him feel so good, and his heat hazed mind wouldn't allow him to think of anything other than the pleasure she was brining him, and stars she hadn't even touched his magic yet.

It wasn't just the way she touched him that effected him so potently either, but also the way she showered his body with affectionate kisses and her words of praise and encouragement that made him feel; not only really, really, good, but wanted and cared for as well.

It was something he had never had with anyone before, and it stirred something primal in his soul, a primal instinct he had never felt before, and suddenly he knew he had to have her.(edited)  
He didn't just want to mark her though, but to bond her as his.

How the hell was he supposed to tell her that though when he could hardly string together coherent sentences?

But he atleast had to try.

"s-sweeth-heart~" Was all he was able to manage to croak out before his voice gave out on him once again and let out another cry of approval instead, he was pressed flat into her palm at this point, his bones rattling in overbearing stimulation.

It was then he noticed the way her hand had wandered south and he watched with lidded eyes as she started to play with herself, giving the skeleton a brilliant idea as he tried his best to push himself up off her palm to semi-sit up.

"l-lemme~" His tongue lolled out of his mouth, the red appendage dripping with red magic as just looking at her made him salivate, the urge to taste his human now priority over all else.

Well if he couldn't tell her how he was feeling, maybe he could show her?

  
__

  
All the moaning and wriggling from Edgy was really starting to turn her on, especially when he was looking at her with those eyes of his. She rarely saw him like this so the brunette was treating it as if she had been given a gift. For a while, she had simply been lost in her own lust as she rubbed his bones with her fingers. He was just such a cute mess and Frisk was finding it impossible to resist.

Of course, the brunette had been sure to treat herself as well while helping out Edgy. Though she hadn't done much so far, she had started to rub small circles around her clit. Meanwhile, two of her fingers had slipped inside and done a few slow curls. It was a slow build for her, teasing herself a bit as her desire started to coil up in her lower abdomen.

Before she had gotten any father, Frisk heard Edgy call out her nickname. Snapping out of her lusty haze for a moment, she watched as he struggled to speak. Not long after, she flushed red as she realized he had noticed where her second hand had gone. Though she was about to speak, the brunette paused once she heard Edgy's next word.

"You better do well, Babe. If you do, perhaps I'll go ahead and give your dick some special treatment. I know you've realized I haven't touched it yet," Frisk hummed, the devilish glint in her eye coming back full force. Oh yes, she had been purposefully avoiding his magic. Though she did want to help Edgy through his heat, Frisk wanted to tease him as much as possible while she had the chance.  
After placing a small kiss against his teeth, Frisk lowered her second hand down to her sex. She knew that Edgy could teleport himself down there just fine but with how badly his heat seemed to be affecting him, she didn't want to risk it. Slipping her other hand away from herself, Frisk held out her two wet fingers to the bitty. Staring down at him, she couldn't help but coo, "Won't you lick them clean for me, Sugar Skull~?"

While lust certainly swam around in her eyes, the love behind that was unmistakable. Frisk wasn't simply around Edgy for the sex or some odd fetish. No, she had genuine feelings for the skeleton. Despite the obvious size difference and his somewhat rude nature, she had been able to fall in love with him.

Though she had never truly brought it up, the human loved the bitty with all her heart and soul. All the times she had said she loved him were true. Sometimes, she had simply felt as if she was a simple sexual conquest for the bitty despite the fact that she had genuine feelings for him. However, that had changed once he had given her the collar. Frisk still wore it constantly with pride, as if to show that there simply had to be something between the two of them for Edgy to give her such an item. Instead, people had seen it as Edgy claiming ownership over her - as if she were a pet. Frisk had hated when they guided him like that, especially when she didn't believe it to be true.

There was something between them, Frisk was sure. Whether his feelings for her were as strong as her own was something she was unsure of.

  
__

  
The skullie was greatful for the help as his human lowered him down to her entrance for him, as it was quiet obvious by the way he rose to his feet and stumbled out of her hand clumsily, that his motor functions weren't exactly working the best anymore.

However just because his legs had forgotten to work didn't mean his tongue had.

The bitty didn't hesitate as her slick covered fingers were offered to him, and immediately took the tips into his mouth and began to lick them clean.

"mmm~" He couldn't silence the moan of approval that left him as the sweet taste of her juices flooded his senses, and as if treating it like it was his last meal, started lapping at the appendages with heated urgency.

His licks were sloppy, and fast, as if he couldn't get enough of it, and without thinking his teeth suddenly clamped down onto the appendage in a brutal death grip, breaking skin and letting out a gurgled moan as his mouth was filled with the tangy iron taste of her sweet blood.

S-Stars she tasted so good!

He knew he shouldn't have, and as soon as it clicked and registered in his head at what he had done, he slowly willed himself to release his grip and pull her fingers from his mouth, chancing a glance as he forced himself to meet her gaze and look up at her, his eyes wavering slightly in fear of being scolded.

"s-s-sorry s-sugar." He bopped his teeth against the still bleeding wound in a sort of apology, silently cursing his animistic instincts as it had never been his intention to hurt her.

  
__

  
Watching Edgy stumble for a moment, Frisk nearly moved her hand to help him stay standing. However, once he grabbed hold of her fingers, it seemed as if he was steady enough. Nibbling on her bottom lip, the brunette couldn't fight the arousal that came with watching him lick her fingers. As he started to lap it up faster, Frisk nearly considered moving her fingers away and letting him get to the main course. Everything was fine but then he suddenly bit down into her finger without warning.

Sucking in air at the sudden bite, a small whimper left Frisk's mouth before it morphed into a moan. While she had never brought it up before with Edgy, it was a fact that she did like a little pain whenever it came to the bedroom. However, she usually had an idea of what was coming before it happened. This had been completely different. In fact, Edgy had seemed so off until now that she hadn't even considered he might be rough. If anything, Frisk thought she might be the one to get too rough.

A small gasp left her lips as the bitty began to lap up her blood. Shivers ran down her back as she watched with a mix of mild pain and interest. The bite certainly hadn't been the worst pain she had ever encountered - not by a long shot. Honestly, the only reason she has reacted so intensely was due to the shock of it all. Before she could find it in herself to speak up, the skeleton was already pulling her fingers out of his mouth.

Surprised to see the sudden fear in his eyes, the brunette frowned for a moment. Did he really think she would yell at him over such a simple thing? Edgy was obviously being fueled by his heat and Frisk doubted he had even been aware of what was going on. It wasn't as if she was angry and she certainly didn't blame him.(edited)  
Giving a small smile, Frisk rubbed at his head with her free hand. Watching the bitty give her injured finger a small kiss, her smile grew a bit. Moving her hand away from the top of his head, she hummed, "It's fine, Edgy. Do what you need to do. I know heats can be pretty bad for some people. Anyway, it surprised me more than it hurt."

She meant every word of that too. During his heat, Frisk was willing to do anything to help her little Sugar Skull out. If biting her and licking up the blood helped take of the edge off his heat, she was willing to do it. After all, the wounds were small enough that a simple bandaid would cover it all up later. She simply hoped that Edgy realized her words were genuine.

  
__

  
Bomberboy - Today at 1:53 AM  
(Lurks...oh this is good. pulls out a pom pom GO EDGY, Fuck her right in the pussy! shakes pom pom vigorously)

Moonie - Today at 1:59 AM  
(LOL we dont rp here bomber, we write fucking BOOKS)

Frisk-y Business - Today at 2:06 AM  
(^ T R U T H)

The bittys eyes brightened at her sincere and kind words, a overwhelming since of relief flooding over him as he slowly snaked his tongue out of his mouth and ran the magic appendage over the wound tentatively, the magic tingling over his humans skin and effectively closing up and healing the minor bite in a matter of licks.

Although he wasn't particularly good at healing magic, he was experienced enough so that with each lick the wound healed more and more, until it was nothing but a mere scab that may or may not scar in the future.  
He knew he shouldn't think it, but silently he hoped that it did scar, so everyone could see the mark he made on his human, and know that she was forever his, weather she knew it or not.

"y-ya t-t-the o-nly..o-one.." Fuck why was speaking so hard? He knew what he wanted to say, but it would only come out in bits and pieces at a time.

"g-gets m-mee." He finally managed to force out, knowing his language was broken and muddled, but hoped Frisk understood what it was that he was trying to tell her, because regardless of his heat he really did mean every word, she was the only one who had even taken the time to try and understand him; something he didn't take for granted.

Leaving the support of his human he somehow managed to stumble his way away from her hand and all the way to her pussy, looking like it took a great amount of strength and coordination as he suddenly collapsed to his knees infront of her and leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of her sex to spread her wide for him to admire before forcing his gaze away to meet her eyes.

"i-i." Fuck, here he went again, struggling with his words, it was seriously starting to piss him off, as communicating the most simplest of emotions was suddenly the most difficult thing in the world to him when all he really wanted to say was:

"l-love y-ya' s-s-swweethea~mmpfft~" He didn't have the self control to even finish his sentence as he suddenly fell forward, face-planting right into frisks cunt and lapping at her juices with predatorial instinct.

  
__

  
As Edgy's tongue slowly healed the wound, Frisk couldn't help but smile a bit at his kind gesture. She was aware that healing magic didn't come naturally to him and it meant a lot to see him healing up the wound he had made. Once it was nothing but a scab, Frisk lot out a small sigh at the sight. She had a feeling that it might scab since te wound was rather deep but that thought didn't bother her as much as it probably should have.

If anything, Frisk was viewing the possible scar the same was she saw the collar. It was simply another way for Edgy to show they were a thing in his own odd way. It was a little sweet honestly, especially since he could have simply left the wound to bleed. Both of them knew that the bite wouldn't have done any major damage to her finger.

Hearing his broken words, Frisk took a moment to focus on them. Though it was broken and muddled, she definitely understood what he was trying to say. Did he really view her as the only one who understood him? Surely the bitty had someone else besides her. A friend of some sort or even his brother. Then again... perhaps that wasn't the case.

Frisk knew that lots of the other skeletons made fun of Edgy for his small size. Not only that, but the world was practically one huge hazard when you were so small. Perhaps she was the only one to actually take the time to know Edgy. After all, there had been some humans known to keep bitties as pets. Hell, Frisk was guilty of treating Edgy like a pet. before realizing he was just as alive as all the other skeletons.

Though Edgy didn't notice, Frisk kept a hand hovering behind him as he walked. In case the skeleton lost strength in his legs, she wanted to be able to catch him. Once he fell to his knees, the brunette moved her hand away from him. Instead, she was more focused on the tiny hands spreading her open.  
Shivering a bit as the warm water ran down her sex, Frisk bit down on the inside of her cheek. As her eyes met his a moment later, she patiently waited as he tried to form words. By the time he finished, Frisk was already about to reply.

However, before she could speak, the human was startled by the bitty suddenly burying his head into her cunt. With a moan of pleasure, the brunette tilted her head back and let the water roll down her face. Doing her best to keep her legs apart for Edgy's sake, Frisk spread them as wide as the small shower would allow. As her hands curled up into fists, her nails cut small crescents into her palms.

"L-Love you too!" Frisk panted, biting down on her bottom lip to hold back another moan. Sometimes, she wondered just how Edgy was so good at all of this. It was as if he was pushing all her buttons from memory and it killed her.

Letting out a small whine, she moved one  
hand to rub at the back of the bitty's head. At some point, her fingers began to run up and down his entire back. He didn't want to leave Edgy alone without any enjoyment of his own. After all, he was always treating her right and she wanted to do the same.

  
__

  
The mere contact of such an innocent gesture make the bittys bones rattle in pleasure, coaxing him to quicken his licks and grind his tongue into her harder, silently begging her to cum-- not only because he wanted to please her; he wasn't that selfless, but because he needed to taste her, to savor her, because she was the most delicious and sinful thing he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

"s-sugar~" His moan was muffled due to still being burried between her legs, his long goopy tongue pushing past her tight entrance and shove deep inside her to press against her walls in the most teasing way possible.

He wanted to hear her moan for him, to beg even, the thought sending a tingle of pleasure from his soul straight to his pelvis.

S-She said she had l-love him, and it certainly didn't go unnoticed.

The bittys face had lit up a bright crimson at the realization of her words, and the more time that passed, the deeper her words began to sink in, making his soul visibly glow and pulse a pure ivory through his ribcage, which was nearly overbearing as it lit up the entire bathroom, illuminating it in his souls color.  
He hadn't felt or experienced anything like it before. The pure pressure in his chest was enough to nearly suffocate him, it felt good, but hurt at the same time, it was like a dull throb he couldn't get rid of, and without a doubt he knew what he needed to do.

"s-s-sweeth-heart~ i-i c-c-cant.." He pulled back from his delicious 'meal', taking every ounce of self control he had to take a moment to stop and look up at her.

He was done fooling around, not that he could anymore if he tried. He knew what his body-- he needed, but wasn't sure about his humans reaction to such a request.

"i-i n-ne-eed.." He wanted to ask, had to actually, but he was so afraid of the impending rejection that he was positive was sure to follow, he almost didn't have the courage to finish his sentence.

Sure he wanted her more than anything, but would Frisk feel the same? would she even want to tie herself down to a clown like him? He found it unlikely, still his soul demanded he atleast ask the question.

"s-s-soul-m-m-maaate?"

 

__

  
As Edgy grinding his tongue deeper inside her, Frisk didn't bother to hide her moans. Once they started getting really loud though, she worried that the rest of the house may be able to hear her. Moving her hand away from Edgy's back, she instead moved it up to her mouth and bit down to muffle her noises and let her eyes slide shut.

The longer this went on, the tighter the coil in her stomach got. She was nearly positive that she would be over the edge soon enough. However, before she could get there, a bright light suddenly pierced through her closed eyelids. Pausing for a moment, her eyes quickly opened to figure out just what was going on.

Staring down at Edgy, her eyes widened as noticed the light was coming from him. Watching as he took a few stumbled steps back, the brunette moved her hand away from her mouth. Her surprised look suddenly switched to one of confusion as she tried to figure out just what was going on. Certainly this wasn't a normal thing that happened during heat.

"You can't...?" Hesitating for a moment at those words, her eyebrows furrowed together. He couldn't what? Be with her? His inability to form full sentances was really starting to become a problem - especially when it started to make her panic like this one had. Before she could start to worry though, Edgy continued to speak in broken fragments.

Pausing at his words, her facial features were quickly taken over by shock. Not giving Edgy a moment to react, Frisk scooped him up in her hands and brought him close to her face. Nibbling on her bottom lip, it took a moment before she could get the question out of her mouth.  
"You want me to be your soulmate...?"

As the question hung in the air, Frisk found her mind racing. This was all she had ever wanted and more. Being with Edgy was all the brunette could've hoped for but she had never imagined he would ask her to be his soulmate. However, she hesitated for a moment as she realized the circumstances behind it all. Glancing at Edgy, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Are you just asking because you're in heat...? If so, then I can't say yes in good concious. If this is what you really want though and it isn't the heat talking... then yes. Of course I would be your soulmate, Sugar Skull. I thought I made it obvious enough that that's what I wanted," she explained, a flush of red overtaking her cheeks. Wow, she really couldn't look at him right now.

For a moment, Frisk wondered if this was some sort of dream. Was she going to wake up in bed with sweet dreams and a heavy heart? If all of this was something her mind had simply made up, the human wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it. That would be too cruel for even her soul to handle.

  
__

  
His breathing was heavy, the pressure in his soul feeling more and more constricting with each passing moment, the fact his human was hesitant to accept his feelings as genuine stung alittle bit, but was understandable, he was just greatful she had accepted him and his feelings at all.

Still she said she'd be his without hesitation, and at first he thought he had simply imagined it and didn't heard her correctly. But slowly the reality of the situation began to sink in, and the haze of his heat began to fade as he forced himself to focus his gaze on her and what he would say next.

He needed her to know-- to reassure her, that this wasn't just a passing phase, that he really did want to be with her, that she made him happy and gave him purpose, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

So naturally the first thing he did was shake his head, rapidly disbursing any stray thoughts, and in and effort to reassure her of his feelings he reached out to touch her face, grasping it firmly in his tiny hands he took a deep breath before forcing the words out.

"i-i--" Fuck, even with all his focus he still couldn't stop stuttering like a fuckin' idiot, it angered him greatly, but he didn't let his lack of control deter him from what needed to be said.

"l-l-love." He finally forced it out, making sure to put a great deal of effort into the pronunciation of the word, he wanted his intentions to be made clear, and that wasn't going to happen if he couldn't even speak properly.

"y-y-YOU." he finally stuttered out, placing his hand over his soul before then motioning out to her, as if to solidify what he was trying to tell her.

  
__

  
For a moment, Frisk was the hurt flutter through Edgy's eyes at her earlier hesitation. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, it was just the fact that she was unsure how much of it was his heat talking. After all, she didn't want to become his soulmate during heat only for him to get pissed at her once it all passed over. She didn't think she would be able to survive if Edgy ever hated her.

As the bitty choked out each word, Frisk's gaze  
became more intense. Refusing to look away, she bit down on her bottom lip as each shaky word left his mouth. She could tell that it was hard for him to speak up like this, especially with his current heat.

Once the words connected in her head, the brunette's hesitant look became a shy smile. Face completely red, Frisk first noticed tht this was the first time he had ever really put so much emphasis on the sentance. Unable to hold back any longer, she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too," Frisk reaffirmed before planting a short kiss on his teeth. Pulling away a moment later, she moved to gently rub her nose against his cheek. At this point, she waz practically holding back tears of joy over everything going on.

Without even realizing it, her own soul began to grow a bright red from within her chest. Her emotions began to overwhelm her a bit as adoration and love came over her in waves. Grinning from ear to ear, Frisk didn't even realized when tears started to slip down her cheeks.

Instead, she simply continued to repeat 'I love you' like it was a mantra. Some small part of Frisk feared that she would still end up waking from this dream. However, the human was determined to believe that this was real.

"Of course I'll be your soulmate."

 

 

__

 

 

<https://discord.gg/38H5fSV>


	2. Soul sex*

Edgy let out a loud sigh of relief as he could practically feel the overwhelming amount of emotions flood off of Frisks soul and straight into his own, surprising him as they hadn't even been bonded yet.

He already knew they had shared a really strong connection, but didn't realize how potent it was until he felt the raw love radiate off of her in waves, and as if to confirm his suspicions her soul glowed back a beautiful bright blood crimson, answering his own souls call as hers was unknowingly reaching out to him.

And stars did he want to take it into his own and bond her, to claim her as his, and in turn give himself completely to her and become hers as well.

He had never felt that way before, hell he had never even thought himself fortunate enough to find someone willing or kind enough to want to be stuck with him for the rest of their life, and for a second he wondered if Frisk actually knew what it was she was agreeing to.

Soul bonding was alot different than normal human marriage, which in hind-sight was just a pointless ceremony filled with empty promises, stupid rings, and was solidified with paper work.

He never understood human traditions, as they meant nothing and the could easily be broken; unlike a soul bond.

Once a soul bond was initiated and complete there was no going back.  
Sure couples could split up, if decided they didn't want to be together.

But it rarely if ever happened, as not only were there consequences to the action, but it was practically a death sentence.

A soul splinter was like ripping out a part of a monsters soul and trying to survive being only half alive, which never-- if on rare occasion, ever worked out.

The only monsters he had ever known to splinter and live to tell about it was Torial and Asgore, but they were boss monsters and abeit still had a cluster fuck of issues.

But he promised he and his human wouldn't end up like that.

And he never made promises.

"b-b-bed." The bitty managed to choke out, wanting to move their love-making to the bedroom where he knew she'd be more comfortable.

Soul bonding wasn't just extremely pleasurable, but required absolute focus, as bonding to a human was a bit more dangerous than normal.

Although he had excellent control of his magic there was still a possibility he could lose control and accidentally absorb her soul instead.

But he'd never let that happen.

  
__

  
Hearing Edgy's single word, Frisk nodded before standing up with him still in her hands. Turning off the shower, she quickly stepped out and scooped up her towel. After drying off the bitty with the towel by herself, the human dried herself off. While her hair was still damp, she wasn't going to bother with it at this point.

Dropping the towel on the bathroom floor, Frisk quickly exited the steamy room and entered her own. As the cool air hit her body, she couldn't help but shiver. Goosebumps raised on her skin as a shiver ran down her spine. The sudden change in temperature caused her hair to stand on end and her nipples to perk up. Doing her best to ignore the cold, she quickly moved over to her bed.

Placing Edgy on one of the pillows, Frisk scooped up one of the throw blanket on the bed to wrap around herself. Staring down at the bitty, she couldn't help but be nervous of what was to come. She had a general idea of how everything worked but had never actually heard many details about bonding due to its intimate nature.

Frisk knew just how serious soul bonding was. She had been warned about it a hundred times by Toriel, who had always told her to be 100% sure before she ever enter a bond with a monster. The child had taken those words to heart, making it hard in general for her to fall in love ever since. In fact, Frisk had never thought she would fall in love until she met Edgy.  
Sure, he was rough around the edges but he was funny and sweet once you got him to open up a bit. He had a mean streak but it tended to be justifed most of the time. Plus, his protective nature had been something she found absolutely endearing. Despite what everyone had said, the bitty had never intentionally hurt her. In fact, he had been rather kind and caring. Even if their first encounter had ended up a bit... odd.

As if she could forget taking off her sweater on the couch for Edgy when they first met. To this day, she still got embarrassed and flustered whenever someone brought it up. Frisk was so sure that someone else had noticed besides Edgy but if that were the case, whoever else it was had never brought it up. It had been a terrible first impression but somehow thinds had still worked out.

Now here she sat in front of him, both of them naked on her bed. With her soul glowing in her chest and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, the whole situation seemed surreal. If anyone had ever told Frisk her life would end up here one day, she would've laughed in their face and asked what drugs they were on. This was real though and she was loving every moment of it.

"So what do we do now...?"

  
__

  
"j-juss'.." Fuck, the problem with being in heat while trying to soul bond was definitely going to be the lack of communication.

Sure Frisk had nothing to worry about as Edgy knew exactly what he was doing, but still he would have atleast liked to walk her through the soul bond process and answer any questions she might have had for him, it was only fair after all.

But talking was not in his ability at the moment, and with the way his soul was pulsing-- begging to be united with it's other half, left him little to no patience to actually try and explain anything to her.

Sure he felt bad about it, more so than he normally would due to how much he actually cared for her.

But he didn't have time for explanations, so his human was just going to have to put alittle faith in him and trust him.

Because this was what he needed.

"r-r-reela-ax." He forced out the word, trying to take his own advice as he took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly; something that was more of a habit than a necessity for the skeletal monster, but helped all the same.  
Moving his hands infront of his ribcage he gently summoned his soul from his magical body, coaxing it out of his ribcage and out into the vulnerable open for his mate to see.

It was a small, although beautiful, as it glowed a soft snow white, he was greatful it was so bright as it was hard to see the hairline cracks and creases that littered his souls surface from years of past abuse.

Something he didn't like to think about.

Cupping the tiny soul in his phalanges he held it up for his human to examine, a faint red dusted his cheeks as he wondered what'd she'd think about it.

Would see be disgusted at what she saw and immediately reject him?

Or would she think it was beautiful and flawless just like the way he had always view her to be?

He tried not to think of the former.

"m-mm-mine." He pushed it forward into her hands, trusting her with the very cumulation of his being by initiating such an intimate act.

He knew he was being impatient by thinking it, but honestly he couldn't wait to see hers.

 

__

  
She knew it must be hard for him to try and speak but Frisk was glad he was trying. Relaxing as she was told to do, her brunette eyes watched his every action so that she could hopefully repeat it back. Awed by everything going on, she couldn't take her eyes off the small bitty and the soul in his hands. Before she knew it, he was handing it over to her.

With Edgy's soul in her hands, Frisk stared at the small glowing heart that made up everything he was. Though it was hard, she could see the cracls and scars littering his soul. Each one had a story and one day she hoped to know every single one. In a way, she found the scars beautiful. It showed that despite all the hardships Edgy had been through, he had still managed to pull out on top.

Just by holding it, Frisk felt as if she was closer to Edgy. If she closed her eyes and focused hard enough, the human could see small snippets of his memories flow in her mind. They were fragmented and hard for her to make sense of but they were there. Not wanting to stumble upon something he might not be ready to talk about, Frisk did her best to keep her mind away from his memories.

As if to reassure him that she was perfectly fine with everything her was, she moved the soul up to her lips as gave it a soft kiss. She had no idea just what she was doing, it had just felt like the right thing to do in the moment. Taking the soul away from her lips, Frisk left it hovering in front of her for a moment as she moved her hands away.  
With both her hands on her chest, the human focused on calling out her own soul. Pulling it forth, Frisk's glowing red soul soon hovered within her palms. Though barely noticable, there were definite scars from the few times she had been forced into a genocide route. Along with that, there were small nicks from the constant amount of resets she had gone through before getting all the monsters to the surface.

Bringing her own soul close to Edgy, she gently placed it in his palms before pulling away. Taking his soul in her hands once more, Frisk blushed a little as she watched him intensely.

In a way, she was worried that he might find hr soul a disappointment. Surely he had expected a perfect soul from such a determined person as herself. However, the constant rush of timelines had messed with her soul back while she was Underground and there simply wasn't a way of fixing it.

"That's all of me," she mumbled, feeking a bit dumb as soon as the sentance left her lips. Of course that was her soul. Edgy had just watched it leave her chest. Geez, how dumb could she get?

Hoping to distract herself, Frisk focused on the way that the light of her soul bathed his bones red. It color looked amazing on him, as if it was the way he was meant to be. If anything, Frisk wanted this memory burned into her mind forever. Living in the moment forever wouldn't be so bad as long as Edgy was here with her.

  
__

  
The bitty watched intensely as his human cupped his soul, anxiously awaiting her judgment as he stared up at her with hopeful eyes, the light in them seeming to brighten as she brought his soul up to her mouth.

Then she kissed it.

And like that he was suddenly reduced to a trembling mess of rattling bones beneath her, and when the skeleton was infact finally able to compose himself he wasted no time as he impatiently reached to grasp his humans soul, eager to accept her's in turn.

As soon as his hands made contact his entire body jerked and doubled over at the sudden crash of not just pleasure-- but pure emotion that hit him like a train.

Just as frisk was able to glance into his memories, he was suddenly provided a direct linked into her own; offering him a front row seat to all their past lives together, the laughs, jokes, and g e n o c i d e s, that had been resetted away hundreds of thousands of times before now.

It was almost overwhelming, the amount of information that was suddenly being stuffed into his mind at that moment, so much so he actually held his head and hissed in pain as he was forced to absorb all of his humans memories at once, not giving him the opportunity to sort through or question the mesh of past timelines he had been blissfully blind to.  
Not that he really needed to question anything, he wasn't stupid afterall.

Edgy was still Sans, just a bittier version of himself, which meant he had always had a lingering sense of daja vu and a coherent comprehension of Frisks determination and reset abilities.

But knowing and seeing were two completely different things.

Still though, this didn't change much in the bitties eyes,

She had killed him, and he had killed her.

Hundreds of times.

But they had also laughed, joked, become friends, enemies, and even lovers thousands of times more.

And instead of being upset or even mad he felt something different; something he had never felt before.

He felt an overwhelming sense of home.

Because despite the obvious trials their relationship had been through in the past one thing remained clear:

Frisk had remained consistent throughout his entire life, their bond of friendship and love withstanding not only years or lifetimes but actual time and space itself, sparking something deep inside his soul that he couldn't quite identify until now.

"s-soulmate.." it came out as a near whisper as the realization suddenly dawned on him.

This was the reason he had been so drawn to her in the first place, why he had an overwhelming sense of dominance and possession over her.

She was his and had always destined to be.

N o m a t t e r w h a t .

And unbeknownst to the bitty the tiny inverted soul frisk held in her hands began to reflect on this fact, as slowly the tiny hairline cracks and cuts that littered his fragile soul began to disappear.

It started to heal.  
(fuckin a that reply was ridiculous. blame the fanfic i was reading.)

  
__

  
Once Edgy took hold of her own soul, it felt as if she had been crashed into by a trainwreck of memories. Unlike earlier where she only caught fragments of the bitty's memories, the brunette watched as she lived though thousands of timelines. It was overwhelming enough to bring about a migraine.

Sometimes she was covered in buttercups, other times she was older or more time had passed. Millions of situations passed through her mind but Sans was always there with here. There had been times they had simply stayed friends or moments where they'd killed one other. Once in a while, it was a simple fleeting moment that happened in a lifetime - never to see one another again. Other times, they fell in love and stayed together. Sometimes, one of them lost the other. No matter what though, they always met.

The realization caused tears to spring into Frisk's eyes. Snapping out of the flow of memories, her eyes slipped down to look at the bitty. Hearing his small whisper, she was unsure of just what he had said. Trying to force out her words, she fumbled out, "E-Edgy... No, Sans. I... We..."

Shit, she really couldn't figure out what to say. Hesitating for a moment, she glanced down at the soul still in her hands. Realizing that the cracks were starting to heal, her eyes widened in surprise. Pulling it closer for a moment, Frisk wondered if this was really happening or if she was just imagining things. Once she was sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, the brunette moved to show the bitty just what was happening.

"The cracks are disappearing... Your soul is... It's healing."  
As tears started to run down her face, the brunette tried to wipe them away with her free hand. She had been so worried when she'd seen those cracks. Since Edgy was a 1 HP monster, those cracks had seemed like a death sentance in a way. While Frisk hadn't found them ugly, she had feared like his soul may shatter in her hands at any given moment. To see them disappearing was a huge relief.

Sniffling a bit, her tears stopped coming as fast. Staring at the bitty that still held her soul, her voice was soft as she finally acknowledged just what she had seen.

"I've been meeting you for so long... Every time we met, it meant the world to me. I want stay in your life forever, Sans. Can I... Can I stay by your side?"  
(shoves some feels down your throat enjoy bebe <3)

  
__

  
The bitty was silent, not because he couldn't speak from his heat, but simply because he didn't have the words to describe how he was feeling anymore.

And damn could anyone blame him?

How the hell was he supposed to phrase the absolute cluster-fuck of thoughts and feelings swimming through his head as he tried his best to process the massive piece of information he'd been missing-- the complete other half of his soul that'd he'd been searching for up until this point.

There were no words, there was nothing to say, and he didn't need to because his soul reflected his exact emotions back to his soon to-be-life-long-mate, who he'd been to distracted to pay attention to up until he heard her call his name.

'Sans'

His name sounded so good rolling off her tongue, sending a shiver of something down his spine, as it was hard to pinpoint what exactly he was feeling anymore due to the overload of emotions filling his skull from both himself, and his newly discovered soulmate.  
Still, even though his senses were practically shot to hell due to over stimulation he didn't ignore the fact his soul actually began to heal itself, something he had never heard of happening before-- hell he didn't even know it was possible.

But it was, he witnessed it with his own eye-lights, the way his soul pulsed and glowed, brightening with every smile or tear Frisk shed.

Speaking of tears, Edgys grin pointedly pulled downwards into a scowl as he saw the tears fall from Frisks eyes, and although they were of happy origin he still couldn't help the discomforted feeling that followed seeing such a weakness leave his human.

It upset him, and made him feel uncomfortable.

He hated seeing her cry.

And so he did the only thing he could think of to do in that moment.

He brought her beautiful determined soul up to his, drawing the both of them together, and for a moment both the souls circled around eachother in a sort of dance before sinking into one another, Edgy's tiny soul being nearly consumed by his humans larger one.

And then he let out a feral scream.

White hot pleasure overtook his senses as his soul began to shift.

And suddenly the bitty who was constantly patronized for his height, started to grow.

  
__

  
Before Frisk realized what was happening, she watched as her soul danced with Edgy's. Once the souls touched and began to sink into one another, the brunette panicked. Terrified that her soul may completely cover his own, she nearly reached out to stop it. However, before she could, the bitty before her left out a scream.

Her brown eyes jolted to his form in an instant. Watching as he started to grow, Frisk froze up for a moment. Not bothering to think, she reached out to place a hand on him. As he continued to grow, the human could feel just how hot his entire body was. It was like a flame and she was nearly positive that the magical heat was burning her palms.

"Sans! Are you okay?"

Unsure of what to do, the human simply held onto him for dear life. Ignoring the heat radiating off of Edgy, she bit her bottom lip and waited until it finally stopped. Once it all seemed to be over, she pulled away in an instant. Cupping his face in her hands, she started to look him over.

"Are you alright? Was that supposed to happen? You're so big..."

After making sure he wasn't injured, Frisk moved her hands away from Edgy. Drinking him all in, the brunette noticed that he was definitely bigger than her now. This was going to take some getting used to. Looks like he was never going to sit on her shoulder again.

Seeing him in this form, Frisk now understood why he had a collar that fit her. He must have been this size at once before he had become a bitty. That made her wonder just how in the world he had become a bitty in the first place. That was a question for another time though.

Between the two, their bonded souls were still hovering. In a mesh of red and white, Frisk couldn't help but think they looked beautiful. Too hesitant to touch it, she simply stared for a moment before looking back at Edgy.

  
__

  
Edgy stared at her through dazed eyes, as not only had it been an incredibly hot and uncomfortable transformation, but an extremely painful one at that-- but what else was to be expected when someones body suddenly grows and expands at such a rapid pace??

However Sans wasn't focuses on the throbbing pain that lingered in his joints, or the heat that radiated off his bones, no.

He was more focused on his current position over his mate, and how much bigger he was than her, how much easier it'd be to shove her into the mattress and fuck her senseless.

Something he's always wanted to do.

Still he held back with a silver of self control, hovering over her with a look of indecisive lust, unsure weather he should stake his claim right then and there, or if he should be patient, wait, and let things flow naturally like how they were supposed to.

But then his crimson eyes met her big brown doe-eyes, and damn he wished he had enough restraint to say he put up a good fight.

But the truth was he was completely weak to his human.

"y-ya did it s-s-sweet-he-heart" He burried his sharp muzzle into the crook of her neck, in turn pushing her back down into the bed and smothering her in his scent.

Oh yea, she was going to reek of him by the time he was done with her, and not a single human soul or monster would dare challenge his claim to his human.

His mate.

"ya' broke my curse." He let out a trill content, positively pleased with the way things were going, and as if to drive his point home he snaked a hand under the blankets and into her soaping core, slipping a finger or two in before curling them teasingly within' her., gaging her reaction.

"my good girl.." He purred outloud, sounding more like a pleased fat cat than a skeletal monster.

"ya' still want me sweetheart?" He managed to choke out seriously, seeming to have better control over his speech now that he was full sized, something he'd take advantage of while he could.

  
__

  
Still trying to come to terms with his towering size, the brunette looked him over once again. As her eyes swept over him, she took in every bone before finally taking in his face. The moment her brown eyes met his red ones, Frisk knew she was done for. If he hadn't been the one to make the first move, she certainly would've been on him instead.

As Edgy buried his face against her neck and pushed her back, the brunette wrapped her arms around him for a moment. Breathing in his scent, she was still trying to convince herself that this was real. Feeling his bones beneath her skin reassured her that this certaintly wasn't some dream she was going to wake up from.

Before she could question what curse he was speaking about, Frisk let out a small mewl at the boney fingers slipping inside her. Not bothering to hide her enjoyment, the girl's hands clutched onto Edgy as she opened her legs a bit more. Hiding her face against his shoulder blade, the brunette could feel her face heating up.

"Y-Yeah, of course I want you still," she fumbled out. Still a little flustered over the sudden change, Frisk couldn't help her stuttered words as she softly asked, "Sh-Shouldn't I get a reward f-for being such a good girl and doing a good job...?"  
Moving her hands away from around him, the brunette instead brought them over to his ribs. Gliding her fingers over and between a few of them, she took her time to study every chip and nick she could find.

Frisk wanted this so bad. She'd dreamed about situations like this, where he would finally be her size. Never in her wildest thoughts had she believed it could be a reality. Now that it was happening though, the girl was desperate to experience it all.

However, she didn't want some sweet and slow lovemaking. No, she wanted to be plowed into the bed until she was drooling and forgot how to say anything but his name. Frisk wanted to be utterly destroyed and marked. She wanted it to be known that she was his.

Of course, Frisk didn't have the guts to tell Edgy that.

  
__

 

 


	3. More sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never finished the soul smut scene, this is a completely seperate time Edgy and frisk start fucking after taking a trip to the beach and seeing frisk in a skimpy bikini.
> 
> Maybe i'll post some of our group Rp's later.

(smacks channel mine)  
Watching Edgy as her climbed over her, the brunette held back a victorious smirk. In the end, Frisk knew that she was going to win this one and she was damn proud that she had. The little minx just knew how to push his buttons way too well.

Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she batted her eyelashes up at the skeleton, "Are you going to teach me a lesson, Sugar Skull? I've been a bad bad troublemaker, haven't it?"

Giggling a bit, Frisk slipped her free hand under his shirt to trail over Edgy's lower ribs. Not bothering to hide her grin anymore, she teased, "If you're not up for it, I can always go wreck some havoc with D while you take care of yourself."

  
___

  
Troublemaker wasn't even the term for her anymore.

With the way she was touching and teasing him Edgy considered Frisk to be downright evil with that mockful little grin of hers.

He felt his control slip as she bunched up his shirt and pulled him down close to her, his bones pressing down into her pleasantly as he allowed some of his weight to sink down onto her, pinning her below him and keeping her still.

Yes, this position he liked, he towered over her and practically shielded her entire body with his own, keeping her safe but in place as he began to thrust his hips into her, grinding his hot magic up against her mound in a sort of clumsy rhythm.

"s-sweeth-he-eart." He managed to choke out, and just as frisk predicted he decided to punish her in the most painful, yet intimate way he knew possible.

He marked her.

Sucking in a sharp breath Edgy let his head fall forward into the crook of her neck-- his teeth suddenly came clamping down painfully onto her shoulder, the skeletal monster showing no restraint as his shark-like maw dug deep into her flesh, making blood gush from the wound and flood into his mouth.

  
___

  
As Edgy ground against her, Frisk didn't bother hiding her small moans of pleasure. There was no point in it because he definitely knew she wanted him. While she couldn't move to pull him closer in anyway, Frisk was able to continue teasing his ribs.

Then came the punishment that even she hadn't been expecting.

Without warning, Frisk let out a cry as he bit into her. At one point, the cry of pain trailed off into a rather loud moan. Even without looking at the wound, she could tell it was going to scar even once healing magic was used. Hell, she still had the tiny scars on her finger from when he bit her as a bitty.

Unable to move or struggle due to his weight pushing her into the bed, Frisk laid there obediently. After all, it would be pretty bad if she tried to move away and hurt herself more. She trusted Edgy enough, knowing that he wouldn't do this if it would risk killing her.

Though tears were streaming from her eyes due to the unexpected pain, Frisk had enjoyed the bite after getting over the initial shock. By now, she had stopped moaning and was simply trying to catch her breath.

Moving her one hand away from his ribs, the brunette wrapped it around the skeleton instead. Squeezing her eyes shut, Frisk mewled out, "E-Edgy, please..."

Damn, how much blood was she losing from the bite? She was actually starting to get a little lightheaded.

  
___

  
A rush of arousal and adrenaline wash over him as he felt his mate go limp underneath him, submitting to him obediently and letting him use her any way he pleased.

When her cry of pain turned into loud moans of pleasure he couldn't help the way his hips institutionally bucked up into her, his magic begging to be stuffed into her empty cunt and fill her completely.

He couldn't take her this way though, he cared to much about her comfort and safety to just fuck her like a rabid animal. (and stars did he want to)

Sensing her discomfort Edgy released his death grip around her shoulder and pulled back, admiring the ugly wound before sticking out his glowing crimson tongue and dragging it across the gash, lapping tenderly at the fresh new mark as his magic worked to heal his soulmate.

"it's okay sugar, i got ya'." He trilled low into her ear, kneeding the flesh of her thighs as he pulled her tight against him.

"yer safe with me." He promised, and pulled back, giving himself some room to inspect the wound and make sure it was healing properly.

Thankfully it seemed to be fine, despite the area being slightly bruised and bloodied.

 

___

  
Letting out a small sigh of relief as he began to heal the wound, Frisk opened her eyes to stare back up at Edgy. A little flustered by his words, she gave a small nod before replying, "I know, Sugar Skull. I know."

That was true too. She never felt in danger or scared while he was biting her, not once. Using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away, the brunette gave a small smile before stating, "The collar isn't going to hide this. In fact, I think the only way I can keep it under wraps is if I wear a turtleneck sweater. The little scar on my finger wasn't enough for you, love?"

Resting a hand on his cheek, Frisk placed a small kiss on his teeth before pulling away. Looking Edgy in the eyes, she took a moment before humming, "If there's something you want to do, you know I won't protest against it. I'm aware that skeletons can get a little... animalistic sometimes."

Wow, there was really no subtle way of saying 'hey, you can use me like a fuck toy if you want'. This was going to be a pain in the ass. After a moment, the brunette decided to just let it go and see what ended up happening.

Wrapping her arms around him, she enjoyed the embrace for a moment. Giggling a bit, Frisk took a moment to grind against him, "Surely you're not going to just bite me and call it quits, yeah?"

  
___

  
"good i want em to see it.." His eyes glazed over the wound on her shoulder, making his soul beam in pride as he admired his mark that let others know she was taken.

Property of Sans, dont touch; was the given warning to anyone who dared get to close. The mark was infused with his magic, letting others known EXACTLY who had been the one to mark up and tear up her delicate pretty skin.

It was a challenge not alot of monsters would take up without being completely suicidal.

He watched her intently as he monitored her response to him, smiling wide as she pressed her lips to his mouth. He nuzzled his forehead against hers affectionately in response and raised a hand to cup her face, using his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears that stained her cheeks.

Oh, his sweet human, he hated seeing her cry, especially when he was the cause of her pain.

Her tears made his soul ache, and suddenly he wanted to replace all her pain with immeasurable pleasure, and without another moments hesitation he pulled don his shorts, letting his magic red erection spring to life.

"heh, ya' wish yer were gettin' off that easy." He teased, grabbing the waistline of her pants and tugging them down right to her knees, he had to shift himself and move off of her to help remove the offending garment before moving back into place again.

"i love ya' sugar." With that he took her mouth with his own, opening up his maw and shoving his tongue deep into her mouth in a dominant and passionate kiss.

He held her thighs steadily apart as he slowly shoved the head of his length into her, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he hilted on th first thrust.

"nnnghhhh~"

  
___

  
"Cause the collar wasn't telling enough," she joked, a smile still on her face. The mark didn't bother her at all but she couldn't help messing with him just a little bit over it.

Frisk could feel Edgy's magic imbedded in the wound, though she couldn't exactly tell why it was there. If anything, she simply accepted it as an odd monster gesture she'd have to ask more about later on. She still didn't understand a lot when it came to monsters and how they tended to mate.

Leaning into his touch as he wiped away her stray tears, the brunette let out a pleased sigh. Enjoying the moment, it wasn't long before she watched him pull down his shorts. Giggling at his teasing words, Frisk was sure to help him remove her pants and underwear.

Hearing Edgy say he loved her made Frisk's soul soar. While she was always aware of it, the brunette couldn't help but be pleased whenever the words left his mouth. After all, he wasn't very loving unless it was her. It always felt like a small victory whenever she heard him say it, even if it was a little childish to think so.

Before she could respond to him, Edgy was already kissing her. Even without him shoving his tongue into her mouth, she would've let him in. Meeting his tongue with her own, Frisk tightened the hold she had on him.

Moaning into the kiss as he went all in, the woman slipped her hands under his shirt. While one hand ran up and down his spine, Frisk shoved the other hand inside his rib cage. Feeling along the underside of his ribs, she considered slipping her hands to his sacrum and seeing how sensitive it may be.

For now though, she simply continued what she was doing. Her head was muddled with a mix of love and pleasure. If Edgy weren't here to keep her grounded right now, Frisk was sure her mind would be up in the clouds. He was the only one who could get her like this.

 

___

  
The way Frisk felt up the insides of his chest cavity and ran her fingers over his spine curiously nearly made him lose his shit.

Sure she hadn't been his first, and it wasn't like he hadn't been touched before, but it was the way she touched and explored him that was new and turned him on so badly.

Never before had he been with someone who was so daring and comfortable with him that it made him want to open up and allow himself to feel vulnerable as he felt her hands wander deep into his rib cage and travel dangerously close to his soul.

He trusted her completely though, and part of him wished she would grab his soul and stroke it-- and almost as soon as the thought had left his head did her fingers trace a bit to close to his core, making him grunt and buck his hips into her as he started a rough and brutal pace, slamming into her pussy with purpose as he felt her walls suddenly stretch and tighten around him.

"f-fuck s-sugarr~" He pulled away from the kiss and groaned, sounding more like a whine or attention than a moan of pleasure.

"a-ahh.." He raised a hand to cup at her own, holding it as he guided her deeper into his ribcage and close to his soul.

"t-touch m-me.." he looked down at her with hearts in his eyes, a rare phenomenon as it was something he ever rarely did.

  
___

  
As she continued her exploration, Frisk was surprised when Edgy suddenly bucked into her. With a loud moan, the brunette squirmed a bit as pleasure jolted threw her with every thrust. Tightening her grip on his spine, Frisk felt like she was seeing stars.

As the kiss broke with a wet pop, the human took a moment to catch her breath. Staring up at him, she was a bit surprised at the noise that left his mouth. It was pretty cute though and Frisk kind of wished she could have that noise recorded.

A bit confused as he guided her hand, it wasn't long before she could practically feel the magic radiating from his soul. Before she could ask what he wanted, Frisk's eyes widened at his words. What surprised her even more was the hearts in his eyes.

She almost questioned if he was sure about this but ultimately kept her mouth shut. With a shaky hand, the brunette took Edgy's soul gently before guiding it out of his chest. Releasing his spine to hold onto the soul with both hands, Frisk stared up at the skeleton.

At first, she simply started by rubbing small circles into the soul with her thumbs. After a moment of contemplation, Frisk brought the soul up to her mouth. Using the flat of her tongue, she licked it before pulling away to press a small kiss against it.

"Is this... okay?" she asked, a little nervous that she might be completely fucking this soul thing up.

  
___

  
As soon as Frisk took hold of Edgys glowing inverted soul he nearly lost it, almost doubling over ontop of her when she stuck out her tongue to lick it.

Oh starts yes.

That felt s o damn good.

She was a natural with the way she was touching him, something that could only be explained through their soul-bond connection as they had technically been together for thousand of timelines, making love millions of times before this.

That had to be why she knew his body so well, and what he liked. Hell it felt so good his soul was pulsing a bright white, begging for more stimulation.

In an effort to keep himself from collapsing ontop of her Edgy grabbed Frisk by the hips and in one swift motion flipped them both, pulling her ontop of him as he was now on the bottom, grinning up at her eagerly.

"ya' any good at multi taskin'?" His hands traveled to her hips, where he gripped her firmly, pulling her up off his length, and then slamming her back down again, making the both of them shudder and buck in pleasure.

"nnghh~ oh sweetheart." He moaned outloud, digging his fingers into her hips as he slammed himself up into her again, filling her completely and hitting the back of her cervix in a painfully pleasurable way.

 

___

  
As Edgy's soul pulsed white, the brunette felt like she may go blind for a moment. She took all the glowing as a good sign but it was still a little harsh on her eyes. Even so, she kept his soul close as she continued her actions.

At one point, she nearly yelped when it looked like Edgy was about to fall on top of her. While he way have once been light, Frisk was nearly positive that he would squish her if he fell.

Before the human could voice her concerns, she felt his phalanges on her hips. With a small squeak, Frisk held onto his soul tightly as the world seemed to shift around her. A bit surprised to be on top, she glanced down only to meet the skeleton's grin.

"Multi-taAH!"

Before she could finish her question, a cry of pleasure left her as shivers ran up her spine. For a moment, her fingernails slightly dug into his soul. While it wasn't enough to cause any damage, the action could definitely be felt.

Catching on quite quickly, Frisk did her best to respond. As Edgy continued to plow into her, the brunette did her best to meet each of his thrusts with one of her own. While she was a bit clumsy and clearly inexperienced, Frisk was really trying.

Meanwhile, she was also assaulting his soul with her mouth once again. While Frisk made sure not to leave any damage, she was practically treating Edgy's soul like a piece of candy. As she licked and sucked on the white soul, the brunette continued to press kisses to it as well. At one point, she had even nibbled on his soul and lightly dragged her teeth against it to see what reaction she might get.

"S-Sans..." she shuddered, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Frisk was starting to drool a little, most likely a mix from him pounding into her and her assault on his soul. In fact, there was a little string of drool connecting her mouth to his soul as she took a moment to catch her breath.

  
___

  
"a-ahhmm nnghhah~" At this point Edgy had completely lost the ability to speak, his mind slipping further with each lick and kiss Frisk pressed to his sensitive soul, reducing him to nothing but a whimpering mess of hot raw emotion and lust below her.

F-Fuck.

She might have been inexperienced but to Edgy she felt like heaven.

He gazed up at her lovingly as he watched her every move, his eyes tracing her every curve, and studying every detail as she bounced, sucked, and fucked to her hearts content ontop of him, making his mouth water as he followed the line of drool connecting his mates sweet tongue to his soul.

S-So h-hot..

Slowly Edgys gaze traveled down to where they were connected, watching with lust filled eyes as his gaze rested on her sex, making a line of drool drip down his chin and onto his ribs below.

She was beautiful, a plush color of pink that molded around his cock perfectly and pulled him in deeper to her.(edited)  
Her pussy gushed as he pounded into her mercilessly, the wet sloppy squelching sounds of bone against skin echoed throughout the room, driving him closer to release as he lost all ability to think.

"fu-fuuuckkk~" His head fell back as he let out a moan of pure pleasure, keeping a steady rhythm as he helped bounce her up and slam her back down into his lap over and over again, his speed picking up with each thrust, selfishly chasing after his own release.

God he wanted to cum inside her so bad, the need to fill her empty cunt with his seed was overwhelming, and the more he watched her totally bliss out the more he wanted to claim her and stuff her full of his magic.

Who knows, maybe it'd be just enough to breed her.

"mm-mmm' c-close." He managed to grunt out between thrusts, thick crimson dots of sweat dripping down the side of his skull.

"y-ya g-gonna c-cum fer me s-sweethe-heart?" He purred, leaning up and grabbing her face he dragged his tongue across the side of her neck and up to her cheek.

"ya' gonna cum fer daddy?"

  
___

  
The more she played with his soul and rode him, the closer she felt to reaching her limit. At this point, it was a miracle that she was still upright and not falling onto Edgy. Frisk's mind was hazy with lust, her attention only on Edgy and her own pleasure.

She felt hot, almost as if her entire body had been set aflame. In fact, it felt like the heat was coming from within her very soul. Frisk was desperate for this, her very being wishing to be his in every sense of the word.

Sure, they were already soulmates but Frisk wanted everything. She wanted to be marked up until it became obvious that the only one she'd ever belong to was him. Every glance, touch, and word he gave her felt like heaven and she wanted it to be like that for eternity.

As if to bring her back to the present, Edgy moaned out as his head hit the bed. Soon enough, her own pants and moans started to mix into the sound of bone against skin.

Every thrust brought her closer to the edge, especially as it started to speed up again. Unable to focus on much else besides Edgy's cock and her own pleasure, Frisk simply held his soul tightly against her chest.

"Sansssss, pleeeeeease~"  
She was desperate for release, a simple sign that she could let loose. Hearing Edgy pur, Frisk focused her attention on him. Before she was aware of it, he was grabbing her face and licking up her neck. So close! She was almost there, damn it! Then he said it.

Daddy. How was it that one simple word could utterly destroy her?

"Yes!" Frisk cried out, her back arching slightly as her orgasm hit her hard. Her pussy convulsed around his cock, as if desperstely trying to get him to cum witg her. Releasing Edgy's soul, the brunette grabbed onto his lower ribs as a way to ground herself while riding out her orgasm.

She held onto him tightly, making sure her couldn't escape her grasp. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a tiny voice was crying out to make sure he completely filled her up. A part of her wanted Edgy to fill her up with his cum and goddamn it all, that part of her was winning. Frisk was going to make sure she got what she wanted.

 


End file.
